unrecognized
by jenlalonde
Summary: matt hardy and amy dumas' daughter tells you a story of her life may include gay coupleings, drugsalchole, sexual content and teen pregnacy
1. intro

I do not own any of the characters except Kris and Hunter and there friends

Before we start this story I belive I should tell you about the people involved in my life and this tale.

First off I'd like to tell you about my mom, Amy Dumas. She and my father Matt Hardy -who I'll tell you about later- own a bar together. They got a divorce 3 years ago and it went down pretty hard. They decided to keep the bar together and set there differences aside for the bar.

Then there's my dad Matt Hardy. At this time he's the one of my parents I can confide in. Matt is incredibly sweet and honest. Since him and my mom broke up he hasn't had another women. I live with him on week ends or when my mom just cant handle me anymore.

And of course we all knew we get to this. Adam Copeland. My mothers new boyfriend. She started dating him 4 months after the divorce. And like most of these situations. We hate each other.

Then there's Hunter. My best friend since day one. Well kindergarden. And we just took off and never looked back. Now we're older and dating. The only man I trust with my life other then my father

Now I will tell you about Brittany. Brittany is my best friend. Man Britt has been there with me and Hunter threw Everything. I can't imagine life with out those two.

Then finally theres me. Kristina Hardy. But call me Kris please. Everyone does. I was blessed with one of the most fucked up lives you have ever seen. I'm 16. Finally. And I spend most of my time playing with my band or hanging with my friends or working at my parents bar.

So now you know alittle bit about the people in my life and I wish I could tell you more about them but the rest well you'll have to come up with for yourself and know I take you back to when my parents we're just beginning to fight and when my life just began to spin out of control…


	2. beginging of the end

I walked in from school to see my mom stiring something in a pot and my dad reading this mornings paper. i threw my bookbag down into the corner and sat at the other end of the table. i could sense the tension between them and mom was stirring the substence oddly. almost as if lost in some kind of trance. i felt like no one noticed my entrence so i cleared my throught.

mom didnt even look up from the pot and dad gave me a quick glance before returning to the paper. I pulled my bookbag toward me takeing out my math book and begining my homework. i knew mom and dad were drifting apart but i didnt want to admit it. the aroma of kraft dinner filled the room. normally at this time we'd all be laughing and playing around before settling down to eat. but not tonight. i sat feeling akward to even be in the same room. i knew we'd all have to act fine when we went to the bar. we seemed to be getting good at that.

mom placed my plate of kraft dinner infront of me. i snuck a glance into her eyes. they seemed dead. i knew this had to be a bad fight. mom took her plate into the liveing room and dad took his to the porch. i sat alone at the table slowly eating my kraft dinner looking at the chairs that we're usally occupid by my parents at this time. i sighed walking into my bedroom to get ready to work the bar that night.

i put on my black 'shotgun wedding' shirt the sides were cut revealing some of my midriff and lower back and i wore tight blue jeans with a spike belt. then i applyed my black eyeliner and mascara with my pink lipgloss. i kissed my mirror leaving my lip prints as i grabbed my guitar not sure if i was playing tonight.

the ride to the bar was highly akward. no one said a word. we all steped into the bar and my aunt Trish was cleaning tables and my uncale Jeff was washing the floors. i went to the stage where stacy was practicing her dance routine with mickie. i silently place my guitar on the side of the stage completely aware of everyones eyes on me. my mother and father walked in diffrent directions and i jumped off the stage and walked over to where my aunt Trish was sitting with uncale Jeff.

"hey kiddo why so blue huh? comeon' a thirteen year old that can rock on a guitar like you can waaahh man. you dont see that everyday. cheer up kid." uncale Jeff tried to confort

i offered him a fake smile and sat next to aunt Trish and she wrapped her arms around me.

"darling i promise you everything is going to work out and its going to be fine but just think tonight you get to hang with me and your uncale jeff all night and we can get fat on popcorn and rootbeer all night." Aunt Trish attempted

i had no choice but to smile at that. doors opened in 5 minutes so i went behind the counter with my mom who was unstacking the alchole for the night. i glanced up at uncale jeff in his DJ booth selecting tonights dance music and then to my dad who was carrying boxes of alchole from the back.

people were begining to line up at the door and mom was just about finished preparing for the night so i walked to the door looking to my mother who slightly nodded.Chris Jerico and my dad aproched the door to take ids and i unlocked the door and joined my mom and aunt Trish at the bar.

the night was going smoothly. customer wise. mom and dad were fighting almost about everything. then i made one of my stupids mistakes i took the bottle of Smirnoff Ice. then i snuck to the back and chugged it as fast as i could. i wish i could tell you more about that night but i can't remember. all i know is that that one bottle that was supposed to chace my problems away only made it a hell of alot worse. this is were hell began...

Authors note: thank you for everyone that reviewed it means alot to me. i'm sorry this chapter might not be that interesting but it gets better i promise ;)


	3. falling for the trap

" Fuck you hardy!" is what i woke up to. i heard the door slam and then the tires screatch. I rolled over to see my alarm clock was flashing 3:00 pm. my head was pounding and i just wanted to fall asleep. and aparently mom and dad we're fighting again.

A IM flashed onto my computer across the room. I got up and slowly walked across the room rubbing my temples hopeing it would numb some of the pain i sat at my computer chair and read the message

_Darkmaster :i saw you in the back last night. how do you think your parents would feel about that?  
_

i must admit the fact that he knew everything creeped me out a bit

_queenofpunk: who is this. and why were you in the back of my parents bar doochebag. lol im Kristina Hardy everyone calls me kris. please don't tell my parents they fight enough all ready. im 13 what about you?_

Darkmaster: I'm Jake im 18. so hunny drinking to forget about you'r problems. well hunny i have a deal with you. i have some stuff that could numb your pain. meet me at the bar in 10 minutes.

his name went offline and i wasnt sure if i should meet this boy. he said it would numb my pain. i only wished it would numb my headach too. i ran down stairs and grabbed a apple. this guy was a waste of time. he didnt know anything.

" i hope she never comes back. I forget why i married the broad" I heard my dad yell threw the phone to one of his friends.

i froze up and thought of the boy and then thought to the hot sensation rolling down my cheek. i wiped it away and then ran out of the house on to my dirtbike and speeded down the streets. i came to a stop at the bar. i jumped off my bike and looked around there was no sign of Jake. i walked to my bike thinking of how i got stood up then the words i will hate untill the day i die

"parents that bad huh? here give me your arm." Jake said

i spun around with a smile on my face something to numb my pain. i eagerly gave him my arm when he pulled out a needle and grabed my arm tighter. i tryed to pull my arm loose while screaming. he traced it my arm until he found my vain and stabbed the point in. i stopped struggling and gasped for air. the subtance in the needle warmed my vains and my muscles loosened up. i looked at him confused. he had a smug smile on his face

" first time you tried heroin huh? i think your like cocaine better. they numb pain pretty damn good" he said

"heroin! Cocaine!" i repeated shocked at what was running threw my vains. he handed me a baggie full of white powder and another baggie full of needles with the same substence running threw my body and then he was gone.

i jumped on my bike and raced home. drugs were in my system and i couldnt believe it. i had no intention on ever useing the stuff he gave me but i couldnt just throw it in the garbage what if my parents saw it. so when i got home i hid it in my room and i layed in my bed and i fell asleep. unaware to the world around me. unaware to what i was getting myself into...


	4. becomeing one

When mom got home i rushed down the stairs with my bass guitar. Marissa with her electric guitar followed behind me. mom smiled at me a lifeless and forced smile.

" mom can you give us a ride to the bar we're playing tonight" i said in a very soft voice. Mom nodded slowly turning around and opening the truck for our guitars. i was shocked at the fact that i had white powder in my guitar case. was i stupid? why would i even consider this?

the ride there was beggining to become really akward. i think mom sensed this and she looked at me and smiled and then put her hand on my lap and i kept stareing into the distance. i couldnt face her not with all the problems i was creating. we came to a stop and i kissed her cheek before running out to the stage marissa and i jumped on stage and hunter grabbed his drum sticks and i smiled at him as he went to his drums.

Marissa set up her mic and swung her guitar back so she could check the mic.

"check...check...check. WHATS UP TONIGHT!" Marissa yelled over the screaming crowd i took this as a que to start playing a random tune on my guitar which got everyones attention then hunter picked up the beat with the drums. this was a orrignal tune just created on spur of the momment. i stoped and hunter ended with a amazing drum roll. a smiled back at him and he winked at me.

Marissa started the song with her guitar intro and i followed her with my bass and hunter starting ponding on drums. Marissa's voice pounding threw the bar. i glanced down at the crowd and i saw him. Jake was sitting in the front row. i screwed up the frets but immediatly regained my self and he chuckled slightly at my mistake. my mother was standing at the bar danceing slightly to the beat while still pouring the drinks. Dad had snuck away from the door to watch me play.

i felt like i was letting them down by considering drugs. i had to start concintrating on the music if i was going to finish this gig with out embarrissing me or my band. after our show we jumped down to hang out with some of the people. Jake was the first one infront of me.

" so how are things at home?" he asked giveing me a look that said he already knew. i smiled at looked past him to Marissa. no body knew about my sexuality. i loved her. but i couldnt i loved Hunter. i was caught in the middle of this love triangle. but i couldnt get either they were just my friends. i walked past jake attempting to get to britany or Marissa. i looked to the bar and saw mom and dad. Dad was glareing down mom and mom was pouring a drink with a angry look on her face

i grabbed jakes hand and led him to the back and pulled out the cocaine. Jake smiled and pulled out two cut straws and a credit card

"always come prepared. here i'll teach you how" he said pouring out the cocain on the little coffee table. i kneeled back and put my hair in a pony tail.jake put the straw between my index fingure and my thumb and then makeing fat lines with the powder.he deminstrated on the first line then watched me do the same on the next line. i leaned back laughing at the feeling. i felt a warm sensation comeing from her nose i touched it gentally pulling my hand away i looked at the red liquid

" oh my fucking god! im dieing! your fucking killing me!" i fell back wipeing my nose fiercly and seeing the blood left on the floor from my nose. i screamed and jake put a hand over my mouth

"shhhh you want to get us busted" jake said taking his hand from my mouth and i tryed to drag myself away leaveing a trail of blood dripping from my nose

" oh my god... OH MY GOD!. im going to die..." I said begining to sobb. i placed my hands under my nose and catching the blood. i leaned my head back and the blood was on the floor and in my mouth and over my face. i put my hands on the wall and then slid down leaveing a stain of blood. i cryed until i pasted out...


	5. the run away

it was dark and i could here moms voice i could barely make out what she was saying. I moaned lightly as i opened my eyes. everything was blurry and slowly it all came into foucus mom was leaning over me and petting my head. i could tell she had been crying hard. i looked over to my father who was shakeing his head at me. then the cop. my heart started pounding.

the cop walked towards the bed and i felt my thorught dry up. he cleared his throught then dropped the baggie with white powder on the table beside my bed and looked me in the eyes.

"can we wait till shes feeling better atleast?" mom asked

"She broke the law Amy she deserves it" Dad said

" your a heartless bassterd Matt" Mom said

" It's not mine. i did it with Jake! i admit to that but its not mine!" I attempted to defend myself

"oh comeon' Kristina you were the only one in the back. past out." Dad yelled

" you mind telling me what you remember young lady?" the cop asked

" i just remember i was upset and Jake told me he had something to numb my pain so i followed him" I told the cop

" did he tell you it was drugs?" i shook my head so the cop continued " then when you found out you agreed to do these drugs"

"he said they would work so i believed him." I said looking up to my mom "honest." i finished. mom nodded looking at the cop

"what had you that upset?" The cop asked

"my parents" i wispered

everyone looked at me unaware of what i said and i looked to the other side of me which was my mothers stomach and i closed my eyes tightly the tears burned at my eyeballs. i wanted to run so i slowly sat up plotting how i would get out. i thought of my soccergames i woundered if i could use my dogging tecniques to doge the people while i was running i probly could.

" can you repeat that problem alittle louder" the cop asked

"its probly her mother" dad said

" acculy matthew its probly you" mom came back

" Its both of you! your ALWAYS fighting and im always in the middle of it! leave me alone!" i said ripping the iv from my arm and running out of the room. i could sense mom, dad and the cop running behind me. i dogged the people alot easier then they could i had more expirence from soccer. i heard the cop call for back up. I exited the hospital then ran down the street I could feel dad gaining on me. his hand was almost able to grab mine. so with no warning i turned into the ally way. dad slid down to the ground. i saw the building i was trapped. i had no where to run. i ran down the ally way then looking to my side i saw the ladder dad was walking down

" Kris stop running you have no where to go" dad said

i ran then put my hands on the bottom line. i grimced at the pain that shot threw my arms. i swung my body side to side attempting to get mommentum to get up. i grabed the seconds line and the pgot my feet up on to the 1st line and climmed to the roof. dad wasnt far behind me, i ran i knew i had to jump the possiblitys were me jumping to the building beside this and liveing or comeing up short and breaking my legs or dieing. i ran and jumped my body shifting freely in the air. i should of ran faster. i didnt think i had enough momentum to make it to the other builing so i closed my eyes. i felt the roof crash under my feet. i looked back to see the long fall down. i barely made it and i saw my dad standing at the side looking at me helplessly as i ran across the roof into the darkness...


	6. lost

I ran to Marissa's house without stoping. when i got there i opened her bedroom window before falling ontop of her from her window gasping for air. i looked up into her questioning eyes. she got up and closed the window and sat down crossing her arms indicated that she wanted a explination to the sudden break in. i gasped for breath laying on her bed.

"the cops...dad...running...drugs..." i said in between gasps looking at her. she cringed her eyebrows trying to make it out. she nodded slowly.then she hugged me. i smelt her freshly washed hair. she let me go looking at the clock then pulled the blankets back.

" Marissa we need to get Hunter and Jake and we need to run away. Man you always say how much you hate it here right? you know where your mom hides her keys?" I asked regaining my composer. Marissa laughed assuming i was kidding. then she stopped. throwing me a book bag as she ran down stares. i packed her cloths and tooth brush and then her bank card and of course Fake ID. she came bag with a bag of food and her mothers car keys.

"you drive your the one with the need for speed" Marissa said. I accepted the keys happily. we ran down to the 1993 384 spider. i smiled evily thinking of the speed i could obtain. before throwing everything in the back. i revved the engine before squelling the tires behind us. we came to a speeding stop outside of hunters house..

I ran into the front door grabbing his book bag and dumping it on his bed which woke him up. i started packing his bag full of cloths taking his bank card then grabbing his hand leading him to the ferrari. i speeded to get jake remembering i had no clue where he lived...

i decided to find him later i turned into my driveway i jumped up threw my open window which i thought was weird i dont recall leaveing it open. i packed a bookback full of my cloths and herion. i turned to go out my window and dad was standing there.

"you'r mother left me tonight... i lost my daughter to drugs... and my wife all in the same day" Dad began

"oh comeon i even saw that coming. i cant believe youd call the cops on me. im running and never comeing back" i said charging out the bed room door to see two cops standing there with my mother behind them.

" Kristina... Drugs...there horrible. hunny i had to help your father with this one." Mom said approching me placeing a hand on my shoulder the cop put his hand on my wrist. i spit in moms face before kicking the cop in the nuts and diveing out my window surprised to have jake catch me and put me down

"RUN!" he yelled picking up my dropped bag we both jumped in the back of the car and hunter sped off into the distance. we had no clue what was going to happen. or where we we're going to go. all we had was our fake ID's and too many problems. it was terribly eraly if i recall it was 4 or 5 in the morning. i looked out to the sign signaling we we're leaveing Cameron North Carolina. with out a clue as to where we we're going we just drove and drove. i eventully fell asleep on Marissa's arm.

when i woke up i was at a gas sation in the ferrari alone everyone came back and marissa handed me a Sprite. i sipped at it when Hunter began to speak.

"we're all over the news. we need to change our looks and we need to get rid of this car." Hunter said looking to jake who nodded and i looked a marissa and we both had a heartbroken look on our face

"the ferrari Man cant we keep the car" I asked not wanting to walk my life away. the boys shook there head

"im going to go hotwire a car tonight then we're off" Jake said i nodded slowly drinking the sprit thinking of what lied ahead. i missed the days of being in my mothers arms and i missed the days were my dad played soccer with me. a tear rolled down my cheek and looked out to the city we were in. i was to even begin missing the country...


	7. new girl

i sat in the cool air rubbing my bare arms makeing steam with my breath watching jake wire a car. Me and Marissa sat alone in the bushes watching jake curse at the old chevy that was full of mud. it brought back memorys of home.

_"daddy i want to drive" I screamed in my five year old voice dad pulled me on to his lap and place my hands on the steering wheel. the lether of the wheel felt like a perfect fitting glove. dad gentaly pushed on the gas pedal as we inched our way down our long drive way i steered towards the garage where mom stood waiting with sandwiches.i screamed and laughed at the same time from the exictment when dad finally put on the breaks my muddy cloths and tiny body ran to my mother who handed me a sandwich and a kiss on the cheek then she looked up at my father smileing a huge smile handing him his sandwich and kissing him on the lips for what seemed like hours._

"yuuuuck!" i exlaimed pulling on moms pants "mommy me and daddy while we were working there was this puppy and and he ran up to us and he was licking my face and then i asked daddy if we could keep him and daddy said no and he brought him to the animal house." i said. Mom looked at dad and smiled then looked back at me

"well you know what they do at the animal house for all the animals. they give them bubble baths and let them watch barney all day and then they get to eat candy all night and there so happy that they get to live with alot of other animal friends" mom said i smiled big at that thought i was so happy the puppy was going to be happy.

kris turned her head away from looking at anyone. tears steamed down her face. her parents were so much inlove her and her parents were so close how did it end up like this. how could her life take such a violent turn. how could this happen to me?

my phone started ringing how stupid could i be to take my cell phone with me. i aswered it not looking at the caller ID.

"Kristina...please..please come back home im so worried about you baby. me and your father are finished and... i need you baby. i love you" Mom said knowing i was the one who answered the phone

"mom im sorry. you know i cant go back. i love you to. but im not the girl i used to be. im sorry. i love you so much. im sorry" i said before shutting the phone thinking of my mothers pleading voice i turned my head attempting to ignore the fact that i wanted nothing more then to go home

"im sorry bout things at home kris" marissa said massaging my shoulders

"yea. thanks" i sighed leaning my head forward giveing her more access

"i love you Kris. like love you love you. i know that sounds stupid" Marissa said bringing her hands to massage my back

"i love you to Marissa. i just didnt think you were... that way" i said smileing

" so uh you wanna...go out with me" Marissa asked. jake called us over to the car

"how about this?" i asked pushing her to the ground and kissing her gentally on the lips smileing before running to the car with her chasing after me we both opened the door cramming in the back seat with hunter and jake in the front watching us makeing out in the back and smileing at eachother.

marissa layed on top of me traceing the side of my face and kissing my lips every 5 seconds. i smiled with my hands resting on her lower back rubbing up and down her back. i could feel the boys eyes burning us down. i turned to see the disqusted look on jakes face Marissa continued to kiss my neck. i placed a hand on her head then turned and kissed her lips then looked at jake challengly. Jake looked back to the road speeding away. with me and marissa still makeing out in back we kissed once then smiled at each other and she rested her head on my cheast listening to my breath with me stroaking her back until she fell asleep and i shut my eyes slowly drifting into a dream...


End file.
